


Helga

by chxrlieweaslxy



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, HP Wireless Festive Minifest 2020, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrlieweaslxy/pseuds/chxrlieweaslxy
Summary: After years of casual correspondence and a tentative friendship, Harry and Draco are called on a very important Christmas Mission to help Rose.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition, Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	Helga

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work for Drarropoly 2020! 
> 
> This work will also be posted to the Wireless Festive Minifest. The story is Inspired by the song [Flappie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCfcpsIssNE), a recently translated version of a Dutch Christmas classic which I recommend giving a listen!
> 
> Thanks to [@rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382) and [@Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the great beta work!

**_December 16th, 2013_ **

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. I am writing to inform you of the presents I bought Rose and Hugo for Christmas (see attachment), so that we can avoid double presents. I’m assuming you haven’t done your Holiday shopping yet, as per usual._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_  
_

**_December 24th, 2013_ **

The wind is blowing fierce and sharp, hurting Harry’s cheeks as he hurries down the path to Ron and Hermione’s front door. He hadn’t even had time to finish wrapping his scarf properly around his face, that’s how hastily he apparated when he received their owl, a fact he’s regretting now that his nose started running tremendously. 

He steps up the little porch and raises his hand to knock on the door, but he doesn’t get the chance as it is yanked open by a distressed looking Rose. 

“Uncle Harry!” She yells, eyes wide. “You’re finally here!” 

She immediately turns back and runs into the house without waiting for her uncle who she was so glad to see. Harry enters the house and closes the door behind him, feeling very confused. He’s only just started to unwrap his scarf when the doorbell rings. 

“Can you get it, Harry?” Ron’s voice calls from the direction of the living room. It sounds like true chaos is reigning in the Weasley-Granger home, which is not altogether unusual for Christmas Eve. Ron has already started cooking for Christmas, and Hermione is dealing with a work-related emergency. Harry grins to himself as he opens the door and finds himself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. 

“Oh,” He says. “Hello, Draco.” 

“Harry,” Draco acknowledges seriously as he looks him up and down. “Don’t bother unwrapping that scarf, you’ll need it.” And with that, he steps past Harry into the house. 

Harry closes the door again, and hurries after Draco, all while putting his scarf back on. 

“Do you know what all this is about? I received a very distressed sounding howler but not many details.” The only information that he got from Ron’s howler was to come over ASAP, with the sounds of children yelling in the background, while their owl kept slowly blinking at him, unbothered by all the ruckus. 

“I have a hunch, yes,” is all Draco says. 

They walk through the corridor into the living room, where Rose is very clearly in quite a state. 

“Uncle Draco!” Rose calls when they enter. She launches herself at him, squeezing his waist into a tight hug. 

“What’s going on, Rose?” Harry asks, slightly jealous that Draco gets a hug while he only got yelled at. 

“It’s Helga, she’s disappeared!” Rose’s voice trembles a little as she announces this, and Harry can see that she’s trying very hard to keep her bottom lip from wobbling. He’s still confused, and a little ashamed to admit that he doesn’t immediately seem to know who or what ‘Helga’ is. 

He looks up at Ron, who’s standing behind his daughter wearing a princess themed apron. 

“Rabbit,” he mouths at Harry, looking half-worried, half amused. 

When he looks back down at Rose she is giving him the stink-eye and promptly turns to Draco. 

“I’m sure I locked her pen last night,” She starts before he can say anything, which makes Draco look pleased, like he was just about to ask that very question. 

Unlike Harry, he seems to be very well put together, as always, with his long grey coat and deep blue scarf tied around his neck. Ever since Draco sent him that first letter a couple of years ago, after he started working closely with Hermione on the werewolf reforms, they’ve been corresponding. They even see each other quite regularly these days. This means that Harry is occasionally hit by the fact that Draco grew into his pointy features and is very, _very_ attractive. Especially as he’s looking down at Rose as if this problem is as big and serious as one he would encounter at the Ministry, with a small wrinkle between his frowning eyebrows. Harry has to physically shake himself out of his longing stare. 

Ron laughs at Harry, then tries to hide it with a very bad fake cough. Harry is very much not looking in his direction, keeping his eyes instead on Rose and Draco. 

“I even went outside to say goodnight to Helga before bed yesterday.” Draco nods again. “So we can deduce that she got out somewhere between last night and this morning. When did you notice that she was gone?” 

“About an hour ago,” Rose sniffles. She turns around suddenly, and points past Ron to Hugo accusingly, who had been quietly standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “I think Hugo did it!”

“I did not!” Hugo stomps his foot on the ground angrily. 

But Rose, having already turned back to Harry and Draco, pays her brother no attention. “You have to help us look.” Rose says. 

“Rosie…” 

“You have to help us look, _please_ ,” Rose adds. 

Harry has to try very hard not to smile at her. 

“Yes, of course.” Draco lets Rose take his hand and pull him towards the door to the backyard. She turns around when they’re almost out of the room and looks back pointedly. “Are you coming, Uncle Harry?” 

“In just a second, I’m going to ask your dad and your brother some questions.” 

Rose sends one last dark look towards her brother. “Good.” 

When the door slams behind them Harry turns to Ron. The horrible pink colour of his apron clashes spectacularly with his hair. He’s grinning widely at Harry.

“Ron, please tell me you’re not cooking Helga for Christmas dinner,” Harry pleads. 

“I’m not stupid,” Ron scoffs. “I’d never get away with that. No, it’s just turkey again this year, mate.” 

Harry turns his attention to Hugo, whose mouth is hanging slightly open as he looks between Harry and his dad. 

“You can _eat_ rabbit?” He sounds both awed and scandalize. “I’m going to tell Rose!” 

“No you’re not,” Ron says quickly. 

Harry beckons his nephew over. “Let’s not unnecessarily upset your sister today, buddy.” 

He crouches down so that he’s at Hugo’s eye-level. “Hugo, did you let Helga out of her pen?” He asks sounding as stern as he can manage. 

Hugo makes a very strange face. He raises his eyebrows all the way up and turns the corners of his mouth all the way down, like he’s trying very hard to make a neutral face. “No,” He drawls. He looks extremely guilty. 

“Okay.” Harry sighs as he stands back up. He exchanges a meaningful glance with Ron. “I better go out there and help look, before Draco becomes her favourite uncle.” 

“You’re my favourite uncle, Uncle Harry!” Hugo calls after him, making Harry grin as he steps out into the horrible cold. 

Rose is rather forcefully looking through the plants her mother had so carefully planted around the house. Draco is all the way on the other side of the garden, looking under the hedges that surround the perimeter. 

She jogs over when she notices Harry is outside. 

“You can help Uncle Draco look,” She tells him sternly. “I don’t think he’s very good at it, he keeps looking in the same place!” Her bushy brown hair is escaping from under her hastily put-on hat. She reminds Harry so much of a young Hermione that he has to bite back a smile. 

“Okay,” Harry says. 

Draco hardly looks up when Harry joins him in looking through the hedge. 

“Do you think one of us can just quickly go out and buy her an identical rabbit?” He asks.

“She’s keeping quite a close eye on us, I’d say she would notice.” Harry muses. “She says you’re bad at searching,” he adds, unable to help himself. 

Draco makes a dismissive sound, but there’s a small smile playing at his lips. “Hugo let her out, I presume?” He asks in a low voice instead.

“Yes,” Harry laughs softly. “The face he made when I asked him-”

“Oh yes,” Draco interrupts. “I’m familiar with the face.” He looks at Harry and makes a face that is impressively close to the one Hugo made. A laugh escapes Harry’s throat, causing Rose to reprimand him from across the garden immediately. 

“Sorry! I’m looking!” He calls back. But he can’t help grinning at the ground where he’s looking, and neither, it seems, can Draco. Harry’s heart is beating fast in his chest. He hasn’t been this close to Draco - _alone_ with Draco - in a while. And last time they were not entirely sober, which leads Harry to believe that Draco definitely must know about Harry’s crush on him. Drunk him is very obvious about these sorts of things. 

“We should move on,” he says quickly. “I don’t think she’s hiding here.” 

“Are you trying to get me alone, Potter?” Draco jokes as they round the corner, out of Rose’s sight.

Harry freezes, slightly mortified. He was under the impression that they were politely ignoring the whole situation. “What?” He splutters. 

Draco’s mouth falls open slightly. “Oh.” 

It’s started to get dark out, but Harry can still see a blush rise on Draco’s cheeks. He becomes acutely aware of his own runny nose as he looks down to avoid Draco’s intent gaze. He’s not going to deny it. They’re grown men, for Merlin’s sake. It’s probably not the first time Draco has had to deal with someone crushing on him, with the way he looks and talks and how unexpectedly witty he is and - 

“Harry,” Draco breathes, interrupting his rambling thoughts. He takes a step closer, into Harry’s space. 

Harry looks up and smiles ruefully. He shrugs one shoulder up. It’s an admission. He just hopes it won’t kill the tentative friendship they’ve build up over the years. 

But Draco doesn’t walk away. He reaches his hand out to Harry’s face. Touches his numb cheek with equally freezing fingers, ever so gently. 

“Draco…” It’s Harry’s turn to be surprised. His heart starts beating impossibly faster and he finally looks up, locking eyes with Draco whose gaze is at the same time fond and full of want. 

Harry steps closer, reaches out and grabs Draco’s stupid grey coat, pulling slightly. When Draco stumbles forward, he catches him, then kisses him and lets himself be kissed in return. 

_Finally_ , he thinks. He feels lighter than he has in a while as he’s flooded with something that’s equal parts relief and desire. His thoughts quickly melt away, the only thing on his mind is the feeling of Draco’s soft lips on his. 

“HELGA!” Rose’s voice calls loudly, scaring Harry and Draco apart. 

Draco’s face is flushed and his lips are redder than they were before. His feelings are written all over his face as he stares at Harry, allowing him to see that this was not just a heat of the moment kind of kiss, that his crush was mutual. 

“Were you even looking?” Rose accuses from where she’s suddenly appeared next to them, holding a small, black-and-white rabbit protectively in her arms. 

“Of course,” Harry recovers quickly. “Of course we were. Where did you find her?” 

Rose sighs happily. It seems that her annoyance at her uncles’ laxity already forgotten. “In the back part, where mum didn’t do the weeding.” She smiles brightly. “I’m going to show dad!” She jogs back to the house, making sure not to jostle Helga too much. 

Harry looks at Draco. There’s nothing he would rather do right now than Apparate them to his house and snog him senseless, but he thinks that that would be quite rude and also too obvious. 

Draco leans in and presses his lips against Harry’s again. His hand sneaks into Harry’s hair and tugs a little. A small groan escapes Harry’s lips and he’s kissing back, wanting _more_ , but Draco breaks away. 

“Yes, we probably should go inside now.” He sounds out of breath.

“Just for a little bit, then.” Harry agrees. 

Draco smiles, a real smile, and squeezes Harry’s hand briefly before walking them back to the house, together.   
_

**_December 27th, 2013_ **

_Draco,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t had the time to reach out to you (with Christmas and all). Would you like to go out with me sometime soon? Let me know._

_Harry_


End file.
